


Metamorfosis

by GissefromMars22



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mates, Mortality, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, True Mates, inmortality, truelove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Al llegar los treinta años de Alec, él y Magnus se encuentran con una situación inimaginable!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Metamorfosis

**Metamorfosis**

“Seis días Izzy, ya son seis malditos días desde que él está así y no tenemos ningún avance” susurró Magnus abatido. Isabel se acercó a su cuñado y tomó su mano, dándole un apretón cariñoso, “él sigue ahí Magnus, de eso estamos seguros, él está con vida”. La mirada de ambos se dirigió a la cama situada en medio de la habitación.

Hacía seis días que Alec se encontraba inconsciente, sumido en un profundo sueño, envuelto en una especie de magia, algún tipo de capullo de energía en el que nadie podía penetrar, a pesar de los diversos intentos que hicieron durante este tiempo. Lo único que los mantenía cuerdos, era el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, eso era lo que los hacia mantener la esperanza de que Alec volvería a ellos.

** ~ **

Hace seis días…

Terminaron de celebrar el cumpleaños número treinta de Alec, no que él estuviera muy entusiasmado al respecto, en los últimos años, el hecho de envejecer no era una cuestión fácil para él, no si tenía en cuenta que su esposo, el amor de su vida, era un ser inmortal.

Pero había decidido darle el gusto a su familia y esa noche tuvieron una enorme celebración con amigos y colegas. El loft estuvo lleno de sus seres más queridos y Alec no podía estar más feliz de la vida que había logrado tener,

Además era una celebración doble, ya que Magnus acababa de regresar de un viaje de tres días al Laberinto Espiral y Alec no podría haberlo extrañado más! En los últimos meses la necesidad de estar cerca de su esposo la mayor parte del tiempo se había incrementado, no sólo de su parte, ya que Magnus sentía exactamente lo mismo. Ambos encontraban cada vez más difícil de soportar las pequeñas separaciones de las que requerían sus trabajos. Alec siendo el Inquisidor, debía de visitar varios Institutos por diversas razones y era una tortura alejarse cada vez que su esposo no podía acompañarlo, debido claro a su propio puesto como Gran Brujo de Idris.

Así que esa noche en cuanto despidieron al último de sus amigos, Magnus cerró la puerta y se apresuró hacia su marido, pegándolo a la pared más cercana, tomándolo del cuello tiró hacia abajo para nivelar su diferencia de altura y atrapar la boca de Alec en un beso salvaje, hambriento, casi desesperado; capturando sus labios con una pasión descontrolada, como un sediento que prueba su primer gota de agua en mucho tiempo. Alec respondió de inmediato, con la misma intensidad. La necesidad de sentir a su amado cerca era casi insoportable y parecía como si nada fuera a ser suficiente para satisfacer esa necesidad.

Así que mientras Magnus movía su boca hacia el cuello de su esposo, siguiendo la forma de la runa de su cuello, esa que lograba sacar su parte más primitiva, Alec recorrió con fervor su espalda, hasta llegas a su cintura, donde levantó la suave tela de la camisa de seda que Magnus llevaba puesta, deseando sentir el calor de la hermosa piel bronceada de su esposo. Magnus gimió al sentir las manos de Alec recorriendo su costado, hasta que se posicionaron en su frente y comenzaron a desprender los botones de su camisa, así que el brujo fue por lo suyo, y con un chasquido de sus dedos desnudó a su Shadowhunter de la cintura hacia arriba. Alec dejó salir un suspiro al sentirse piel a piel con su esposo, sus pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente por sus respiraciones agitadas. Magnus retornó a la boca de su esposo y sonrió entre besos cuando Alec comenzó a empujarlo hacia el living.

Magnus se dejó caer al sentir el borde del sillón detrás de sus rodillas, Alec rápidamente se acomodó en su regazo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su esposo y comenzando a desprender el cinturón que Magnus llevaba puesto. Ambos sonriendo, entre pequeños besos, y caricias que prometían una noche intensa y apasionada.

Alec no podía evitar el movimiento de sus caderas, buscando fricción contra el cuerpo de su amado, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse a niveles que parecían imposibles. Magnus hizo algo muy parecido a un rugido al sentir los movimientos de su esposo y colocó sus manos en el trasero de su Shadowhunter, dándole un apretón apreciativo y gimiendo al escuchar los pequeños sonidos de placer que salían de la boca de Alec.

Todas las sensaciones parecían intensificarse con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada movimiento de manos, de bocas, con cada prenda que iba siendo descartada en el piso. Pronto se encontraron desnudos, sudando, con la respiración agitada.

Casi sin poder soportar un momento más de espera, Alec tomó la mano de Magnus, la que no estaba ocupada sujetándolo mientras su cuello era atacado una vez más con besos salvajes de su amado, y la dirigió a su parte más íntima, haciendo que Magnus gimiera mientras tomaba su miembro con gentileza y comenzaba a masajearlo de la manera que sabía a su esposo le encantaba. Alec se movió en sincronía con su amante, incapaz de mantenerse quieto y Magnus movió su mano más atrás, hacia la entrada de Alec. “Magnus te necesito” dijo Alec entre suspiros, “no sabes lo que te extrañe”, el brujo hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano y sus dedos se cubrieron con lubricante, deslizó un dedo por el trasero de su esposo y le dijo al oído “estoy justo aquí amor, siempre estaré aquí, voy a cuidar de ti Alexander” moviendo suavemente su mano, provocó otro gemido de su esposo y continuó “sé exactamente lo que quieras decir, por qué estoy seguro que de esa misma manera te añoré estos días”. Sus palabras hicieron que el vello del cuello de Alec se erizara y con renovada pasión Alec devoro los labios de su esposo. El beso fue desprolijo, con fuerza, Magnus casi podía saborear sangre en su boca, pero eso sólo logró exitarlo más. Así que agregó otro dedo a la tarea de preparar a su esposo para lo que tanto estaban deseando y los movió con cuidado, dilatando la entrada de su amado lentamente, rozando levemente su próstata.

Para cuando Alec estuvo listo para Magnus, ambos eran un desastre de sudor, mordidas, razguños y moretones, en estos últimos meses, sus encuentros se habían tornado cada vez más apasionados, más primitivos. Por supuesto en ocasiones, estaba el proceso suave y tierno de hacer el amor con la persona de su vida, pero en otros, todo era sobe satisfacer sus deseos más básicos.

En esta ocasión fue una combinación de ambas. Alec acomodó su cuerpo para dar lugar a que Magnus se introdujera en él, levantando sus fuertes muslos para dar espacio a su amado de ir introduciéndose lentamente en él. Para cuando Alec estuvo totalmente sentado sobre el miembro de su esposo, Magnus tenía su ojos firmemente cerrados, intentando mantenerse quieto lo suficiente para que su amado se acostumbre a la invasión de su miembro. Cuando Magnus abrió los ojos, se encontró con Alec mirándolo fijamente, su mirada era de puro amor y deseo. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de su brujo, Alec comenzó a moverse, lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de Magnus dentro de él. “Bebé, estas tan apretado, tan cálido y perfecto para mí” le dijo Magnus con veneración. “Siempre para ti Magnus, sólo para ti” respondió el Shadowhunter incrementando su ritmo y arrancando un fuerte gemido de su esposo. Alec montó a su brujo como si no hubiese un mañana, con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, apasionado y amoroso, con una entrega total.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos, se besaban un momento y al separarse sus miradas no podían abandonar los ojos del otro. Se susurraron te amos, promesas de amor eterno, de compañerismo, de más momentos compartidos en el futuro. Todo mientras llegaban al abismo, las sensaciones demasiado intensas como para que duraran mucho más. Magnus sintió su cuerpo tensarse “Bebé, estoy a punto de,,,” ”no creo poder aguantar mucho…” no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Alec volvió a reclamar su boca para luego unir sus frentes mientras le respondía “lo sé, también yo Mags”. Un momento después ambos llegaron al climax juntos, Alec manchando de blanco el abdomen y la mano de Magnus que acompañaba a su miembro durante el orgasmo, y su amado esparciendo su semilla en lo más profundo del cuerpo de su esposo.

En eso momento, algo pareció suceder en el interior de los amantes, una especie de energía, magia, comenzó a emanar de Magnus hacia su esposo, mientras él aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y la cara apretada contra la garganta de Alec. Hasta que este último soltó un largo suspiro, seguido de una respiración entrecortada, Magnus al fin movió su cara para mirar a Alec, y le pareció ver un flash de dorado en los ojos de su esposo, antes de que estos se cerraran y de Alec comenzara a salir una intensa luz, entre blanquesina y azul.

“Alexander, qué está pasando?” gritó Magnus con desesperación en su voz al ver que su amado no respondía.

“Alexander por favor, respóndeme, abre los ojos, quédate conmigo”

En ese momento Magnus se movió acomodando el cuerpo de su Alexander en el sillón, tocando su rostro y su pecho, tratando de sentir su respiración y sus latidos. Todo parecía estar bien, pero de repente, esa misma especie de luz que Magnus había visto, resurgió, sólo que esta vez, cubrió por completo el cuerpo de su esposo, resguardándolo en una especia de capsula de energía.

~

Magnus caminó de un extremo al otro de la habitación, como lo venía haciendo incontable cantidad de veces en estos días de pura incertidumbre, a pesar de todas las investigaciones y pruebas que llevaron a cabo, seguían sin saber nada, sin tener ni la menor pista de lo que estaba sucediendo con Alec.

“Magnus, tenemos que hablar” dijo Tessa dejando cerrar el portal por el que había llegado detrás de ella. La mirada de todos los presentes, se fijó en ella. Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Maryse, Luke, Cat, Madzie, hasta Rafael que estaba presente en ese momento, la miraron con ojos esperanzados.

Pero Tessa solo dirigió su mirada a su amigo. “podemos hacerlo en privado?” Magnus suspiró y tragó saliva antes de responder “claro Tess, vamos a mi oficina”

“Creo que al fin tengo una pista de lo que está sucediendo Magnus” dijo ella sin preámbulos apenas se encontraron a solas. “Lo que sea que puedas decirme, es mejor que esta incertidumbre Tess, que es lo que piensas?” dijo Magnus con la voz entrecortada.

“Hay una leyenda, un manuscrito, del que no había escuchado en siglos, pero aún así, es lo más cercano a esta situación que encontré” Magnus la miro con ojos cansados, “dime lo que sea Tess”.

“Es difícil expresar la traducción exacta, por qué está en un dialecto muy antiguo, la escritura del ángel, según lo llaman, pero habla sobre la unión, muy pocas veces dada, si no es que nunca hasta ahora de dos partes de una misma alma” explicó Tessa. “según ese escrito, es posible que un alma se divida, después de una primera vida, si esta alma, no había hallado aquello que más anhelaba, era posible que en su reencarnación, esa misma alma se expandiera, por llamarlo de alguna manera” Tessa suspiró mirándose las manos, tratando de gesticular y expresar de la mejor manera posible su entendimiento de lo que había leído.

“Magnus, según ese manuscrito, si un alma fue dividida, buscaría incansablemente esa otra parte faltante, ese fragmento que al entrar a su próxima existencia, había quedado separada, desunida”

Magnus miró fijamente a Tessa, después de un rato de meditarlo le dijo “Tess, estas refiriéndote a la leyenda que comúnmente conocemos como la de las almas gemelas?” “ni siquiera estamos seguros de si la reencarnación de hecho es posible” “menos aún para seres como nosotros, llamados inmortales” el tono de Magnus iba subiendo de niveles, “ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser un buen complemento para Alexander” gritó Magnus, “aún no logro descifrar como un ser tan extraordinario como él decidió compartir su vida con alguien como yo, no puedo ni pensar en la noción de qué podríamos ser almas gemelas” “él es uno de los niños del ángel, Tess y yo soy…yo soy…”

“Magnus” dijo Tessa con voz grave “tú eres todo lo que Alec podría desear en esta o cualquier otra vida, eres todo para ese chico, no menos precies lo que eres para él”

“Lo sé Tess, sé lo que Alexander siente por mí, sólo que aún no estoy seguro de merecerlo” respondió Magnus con voz queda. “Cómo podría ser yo, el hijo de un demonio mayor, el complemento, la otra parte del alma de un Nephilim?” respondió Magnus angustiado. “tu amigo mío, eres uno de los seres más puros que conocí en mi extensa vida, nunca dudes de tu valor, nuestros orígenes no definen quienes somos realmente”

“Gracias, por tus palabras Tessa” susurró el brujo levantado su mirada hacia su amiga, “tu teoría, tu investigación, que sugiere de la situación en la que se encuentra mi Alexander?”

“Según esta leyenda, esas almas, ésa alma, al encontrar su complemento, su otra mitad, entra en un proceso de unificación que podría llevar días o tal vez años, dependiendo del tiempo en que esas almas hayan permanecido separadas, no es algo que se especifique ya que al parecer es un suceso extremadamente raro, pero al unificarse, al complementarse totalmente, se comienza una especie de metamorfosis” explicó Tessa con toda la delicadeza de la que era capas, “la unificación de almas estará completa, cuando una de las partes tome las características necesarias de la otra parte, para asegurarse de no volver a separarse” aseguró Tessa y tras una larga pausa agregó “si ese es el proceso que se inició con Alec, si eso es lo que le está sucediendo, no hay nada que podamos hacer Magnus, sólo podemos esperar”

Magnus la miro a los ojos, y con tono serio preguntó “crees que este es el caso? Jamás en nuestros largos años de existencia, escuchamos de algo como esto”, Tessa lo miro con un gesto de cariño y respondió “no fuiste tú el que me aseguró que lo que había entre Alexander y tú, era algo de otro mundo? Que jamás habías experimentado algo como lo que sientes por él? Que te sentías COMPLETO cuando estaban juntos?” Magnus sólo afirmó con la cabeza baja, “entonces debemos tener paciencia, debemos esperar a que Alec logre pasar por este proceso extraño, único y lidiar con los resultados luego” acercándose a Magnus le dio un abrazo maternal y acarició su cara secando los rastros de lágrimas ahí presentes.

La cabeza de Magnus no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho Tessa, sería posible que Alexander fuera su alma gemela? Su otra mitad? Su complemento perfecto? Que sucedería después de esta metamorfosis por la que Alec estaba pasando? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta. Pero esa noche, después de que su familia y amigos dejaran su casa para ir a descansar y volver a la mañana siguiente, Magnus tendría sus respuestas finalmente…

Era la madrugada del séptimo día cuando Magnus despertó de repente, con la respiración entrecortada y desorientado. Miró a su alrededor y vió esa especia de energía que cubría el cuerpo de Alec empezar a pulsar. Pasando de los colores blancos al azul nuevamente, la energía se movía al ritmo del corazón de Alec, era como si estuviera palpitando a su ritmo.

“Alexander, por favor vuelve a mi” le susurró Magnus en cuanto se encontró a su lado. Fue en ese instante cuando sintió en su pecho una especie de quemazón, era como si alguien estuviera pasando una vela encendida justo sobre su corazón, se desprendió la camisa y descubrió una runa de un color azul oscuro, “esto es imposible” susurró Magnus. La runa no le resultaba familiar en su forma, pero de alguna manera Magnus sabia su significado, en ese instante el capullo de energía que cubría a Alec, dio un último latido y se desvaneció. Desesperado Magnus se acercó a ver en que condición estaba su esposo.

“Alexander por favor, despierta” sollozó mientras le acariciaba el pelo y recorría su mejilla. Entonces vió un destello en el pecho de Alec, justo sobre su corazón, al mirar descubrió la misma runa que ahora él también llevaba grabada para siempre.

La runa del complemento, la runa de las almas gemelas.

Alec dió un gran suspiro, como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento durante estos siete días y finalmente abrió los ojos para mirar a su esposo.

“Magnus, no llores amor, ya estoy aquí y no volveré a dejarte” dijo Alec suavemente, sonriendo a su esposo con ternura, “nunca más”

Magnus estaba sin palabras, al mirar a los ojos de su Alexander, descubrió que algo había cambiado en él. Donde antes había hermosos ojos pardos, ahora podía ver su propia marca de brujo, unas pupilas de gato, color verde dorado lo miraban con adoración.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic así que apreciaría mucho sus comentarios!!  
> Nunca escribí algo de este estilo y no sabía si publicarlo, así que Gracias Eli por tu apoyo :)


End file.
